


Secrets Revealed

by MarvelHawkeye



Series: When World's Collide [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Clint Barton, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelHawkeye/pseuds/MarvelHawkeye
Summary: Her world was crashing around her. Everything she hide was coming to light. As an avenger she handled alien wars and mind control. This was difficult to swallow. Her heart was destroyed.Or whereClint is a women. She pretends to be William Brandt to find a hydra agent hidden in IMF. Along the way she falls for Ethan Hunt. The thing is IMF and Ethan don't know she is really Hawkeye.





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are things changed to fit the idea I had for this series. I've had this idea in my head for months. Sorry if you don't like but I do. Please enjoy! Will update when I can.

Yelling is all she hears, but she is not scared. She is a highly trained spy and Archer after all. Still this isn't a situation to worry about. No it's not a reckon mission. It's worse because she is in a stupid bored meeting in her opinion. It was pointless, the budget is the topic of all things! Sorry saving the world used a lot of money. IMF is so strict sometimes. S.H.I.E.L.D was paradise compared to this! Clint Barton has been undercover as William Brandt for years now. Reason being someone in the IMF is selling top secrets and agent identities. Up to 14 killed so far over the past couple years. No one can figure him out. So S.H.I.E.L.D sent Clint as a favor to one of the directors of IMF. What they didn't tell her was that she would be sitting in a meeting about the budget. Why can't this guy slip up so she is home free? I mean even bad guys slip up, right?

"We need to monitor expenses in a more affective manner"

The suit has been saying that for the past 18 minutes. If he continues Clint may just blow her cover and use the mini crossbow in her purse. She is still Hawkeye after all. How she balances the undercover and avengers work she had no idea. But she does it. All she has to tell IMF is meeting over seas and she is in the clear. Or even meeting Fury to 'discuss' the agencies working together on a task force so to speak.

"Brandt what is your opinion on the matter?"

Fuck

"The budget is fine, remember this agency is a defense against God knows what at times. And this is why I'm talking to Fury and NATO. We are about to have a budget increase of 25% in about a month so I don't see the issue."

She wasn't lying. NATO agreed, because they need some other agency equal to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Fury thing was to save her ass.

"Ok, then why are we here! Ms. Perfect has it handled!"

The suit stormed out. To be fair it's the suit she got the job over. He was with IMF for years and she just waltzed in so....yeah.

"So meetings over then"

Thank God for Alan Hunley. The only suit she will every tolerate. Or let alone consider a friend. The man will always have her respect. Which is something hard to earn, even if he doesn't know her real name.

Everyone from the meeting walks to their office. Including Clint only to find one Ethan Hunt wait for her in her chair. When he sees her he moves to the chair across, while she sits and waits for an answer.

"You and me, dinner at that Italian restaurant down the street tonight?"

Here is the thing. Clint is down right dating Ethan. She doesn't know how, but she is. A year after his wife's 'death' he asked her out. She met to say no, but yes came out. Ethan doesn't know who she really is. It hurts so much because she knows he will leave when he hears the truth. Spies or not, they are human. Ethan has limits as well. Lying is top of the list.

"Maybe"

"Will?"

"Ethan I have work"

"So? It's dinner. You need a break! Plus I haven't seen you in a month because of that NATO meeting. I want to have tonight with you Will. Please?"

The NATO meeting was a cover up for a mission. Drug cartel upgraded to selling former spies for information to the highest bidder. What happened after was cruel. Only a monster can do that. They were monsters. Were is the key word. Reckon to learn the surroundings then kill shots. Straight and clean. Sniper rifle got to see the field. Doing it with all the morons there for the monthly meeting. It was simple, but Ethan lost 'Will' for a month in the process.

"Fine Ethan you win"

"What a fine victory Ms. Brandt. So I'll be here around 7 to pick you up. Your going to enjoy tonight. And be glad it's a Friday."

With that he left and Clint knew she was in to deep. She couldn't bring herself to care.

Time jump 7pm

Clint was finishing reports when Ethan came in, holding flowers if all things. Her favorite roses were purple with blue around the rims and Ethan got just that. Clint had to wonder what he was up to. Ethan only got her those flowers twice before. Those were the day he told her he loved her and the day he asked her to move in. Was she finally going to on a vacation with him? Not a mission around the world and actual relaxing vacation they always planned but never did. Was it finally happening?

"Ms. Brandt, the night awaits you"

"What's the game? I know something is up."

"You'll just have to wait and see for your self"

He extended his arm out to her. She turned off her computer, grabbed her purse and linked there arms together. They left the IMF building and into the night.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at once. Everything went by fast. Clint still sensed something was off. After all she is a spy. Ethan also keep avoiding her questions on why they were here. Even on why he was so set on going out tonight. They could have gone out any other night. At the end Clint got the feeling something was about to happen. She looked around and saw everyone close to her and Ethan at IMF. At that moment Ethan got up and took her hand.

"William Brandt, you are one of a kind. Your courageous, brave and stubborn. That's what makes you standout above it all. I met you during a time of pain and chaos. I know you didn't see it at first, but you saved me. Your a sarcastic bitch at times. That's your greatest quality. Surprising I know. In the end a life without you is a life without living. So I have to ask you something important."

He got down on one knee. Clint felt all breath leave her body. She knew she was to deep in this cover, but not this deep! She is Hawkeye! Then she knew what her answer would be.

"William Brandt will you marry me?"

"...........yes"

Everyone cheered and the ring was placed on her finger. Fury wasn't going to be happy. The thing is Clint was. She hasn't been in a long time. But she knew everything was about to come to a crash. All she could think about right at that moment was the ring on her finger and Ethan's lips on her's.


	2. The Meeting of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting to determine where Clint goes from here. Fury is scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but I feel as if it gets everything across. Hope you enjoy!

Hours after the proposal and Ethan was asleep, Clint called Fury. She told him something in the mission took a turn. The meet would be in an hour. Clint was there early so was Fury. That's how she found her self now. Face to face with her fate.

"Fury the mission......I got too deep."

Fury's eye narrowed and he leaned forward. The stare he was giving sent guilty through Clint. She has never gone off mission since Russia in 2004

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's complex"

"How complex? Your a tough agent nothing can stop you."

"This maybe the breaking point"

"I don't understand"

"I don't either Fury but it's something!"

"Agent Barton I trust you, so explain...now!"

"I mean......it's....how...um....Ethan Hunt is now my fiance. The top agent of IMF Ethan Hunt. Look, I know I screwed up, but he pulls me in somehow. I don't know how to describe this. I've never felt more whole to be honest."

At this Fury was silent and to be honest. This was the first time Clint was ever scared of the man. Fury is tough and can get under skins, but it never happened to Clint. Till now.

"So your happy as William Brandt?"

"Yes and no"

"Explain?"

His tone sent chills down Clint's spin. She could tell this conversation was going to end on a sour note.

"I'm Clint Barton not William Brandt! I love being a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D not IMF. Their to rules and regulations. Their not for me. I'm Hawkeye for Pete's sake! And avenger. That's my place. But Ethan is.....a complex individual that I can't stop falling for."

Fury leaned back and process the information. Then gave her an honest look and simply asked

"Can you handle that life? The life of being both?"

"I don't know"

That was the first time Clint questioned her judgement. She hopes it's the last.

"To be honest, I've never seen you happier. Or scared. So I know this means more to you then realized."

She could sense the but.

"But this is a complex situation. You would be two women. This could test you."

"That's what I fear"

"Clint I want you to be happy. I know your past is dark to say the least. You've been through more then anyone should. You have a brother happily married with kids. You distance yourself at times because he is happy and you aren't in that moment. You push people way unless they prove to you they care. Ethan Hunt seems like the first person you truly let in."

"To be honest he is.....besides Nat of course. I can't seem to let him go."

"If you can't handle it after a year then William Brandt will face a horrible death in the line of duty."

"Wait your serious?"

"I want whats best for you. You are an agent who has given more then anyone else. You deserve a second chance to be happy. God knows every chance you get you make the best of it."

"Thank you Fury"

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Barton.....the hell you've seen and chaos you've been put through..... happiness is all we wish for you."

He squeezed her shoulder as if to tell her she deserves more then this or that he is happy for her. Maybe even both.

"Now get out of my office and get some rest. If you continue like this your going to burn out."

She laughed and left. Walking out of S.H.I.E.L.D she took as deep breath and released it. As if to release a burden. On the ride back she decided to be happy for herself. She knew it was along time since she felt at sparks of actual joy. In the back of her mind she felt as if something was coming.


	3. Family is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a moment with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted the chapter earlier. I graduated high school May 17th but still had exams. I'm an AICE and AP student so I had 12 exams to take....my last one was June 3. So I was busy studying to earn my course credit. Hopefully I will post another chapter soon. Hope you enjoy!

Two days later, "William Brandt" got the day off. The purpose in order to plan for an upcoming meeting. In reality Clint was going to visit her brother Barney. Ethan was on a perfectly timed meeting about safety that ruined his day off. Wonder how that happened?

Originally the plan was to go to Mount Vernon and take a tour of George Washington's house, but with recent events Clint needed to talk to her brother. Out of the three Barton siblings Barney and Clint were the closest. Charlotte was complex. The younger of the siblings was sheltered to the chaos Clint and Barney faced. The princess in their parents eyes. She was the child their parents always wanted. The child that got love when Clint and Barney were neglected and beaten. In reality Charlotte was a monster. This made Clint reflect a little more. Even realize that maybe Ethan was truly a miracle sent by fate and not chance.

When Clint arrived to the farm she could see her niece and nephew running around. Her heart filled with love and pride. Her sister-in-law Laura had Nathaniel in her arms on the porch. Her and Natasha are as close as her and Clint. To be fair her eldest nephews is named Cooper Clinton Barton. Her niece Lila noticed her as she got out of her truck and ran straight towards her. Clint picked up the running girl and spinned he around.

"Hi monkey!"

"Hi Aunty Clint! How are you? Did you do anything cool? Are you going to stay here? Like as in a week?"

"Ok let me see. I'm good, I'm a spy so I couldn't tell you exactly but yes. And for the day, but I wish it was a week so I could spend more time with you!"

Lila threw herself back in Clint's arms. Clint was use to this. The girl always did this when Clint said she couldn't stay for more then a day. She couldn't help but laugh.

"aaaaaahhhhhhh, no Aunty Clint till your next visit."

"I'm afraid so, monkey"

The girl perked up and started bouncing in Clint's arms. Damn this girl has energy. Compared to Clint she was the Energizer Bunny on caffeine.

"Oh well at least I get to see you!"

"Same here monkey same here"

Clint squeezed the young girl in a big hug and set her down. Her nephew walked up and hugged her.

"So aunt Clint, anything new?"

The traditional anything new. This has been going on since the boy was 5. At 14 it's still going. Clint enjoyed the moments like this.

"Yes, but that's for your mom and dad to hear."

"Really?"

"Sorry kiddo, but I need a married people opinion on this something new."

"Ok, leave me out...please. Gross married couple situation is not needed at this state in my life."

"Well ok then"

With that the two kids ran off to continue playing. Clint turned to Laura, she had a concerned look.

"You always tell them anything new, even if it's something dangerous or even if you have to stretch the truth. Once you even made up a story to hide the fact all that week you did paper work in the air ducts. What happened?"

"That's for you and Barney to hear."

Laura had a look of worry that Clint knew would turn into excitement, then back to worry. Clint was dropping a bomb basically.

"Clint is something dangerous about to happen? As in we may never see you again? Clint I'm scared now, your my sister-in-law.....but you feel like my sister more....if something happens......I don't even want to think about it!"

Laura looks as if she is about to cry. Clint rushes into a hug, gentle to not harm Nathaniel.

"It's nothing like that Laura, trust me"

"I do trust you Clint. I will always trust you"

Just then Barney pulled up and saw Clint. He ran over a hugged his sister.

"Clint it's great to see you! You have to visit more! I'm not joking I enjoy seeing you here, home and safe"

"I know Barney, I know. But I have something for you and Laura to hear. It's important....and be honest"

"Of course! Let's go inside if you want"

"The porch is fine, plus we can see the kids if anything happens"

"Told you your sister was smart"

"Ok, I agree the porch is great"

Once they say down Clint explained everything. The mission to falling for Ethan and his proposal, even the meeting with Fury. Once she finished Clint felt like a dam had burst, but only half way. Natasha still needed to know, but she was on a mission for another 3 weeks. Also the rest of the Avengers. They were family after all. At that moment Barney spoke up.

"Clint you need to tell him the truth! If you really love him you can't hide. I know it may not seem like it, but I think he will understand. I mean he barely knows 'Will' and choose to ask her to marry him. He is basically marrying you as in Clint Barton."

"Barney is kinda right Clint. Do it when you know it's right. Or when the mission is over, because I don't want you killed! That's a big one! Just trust that he loves you Clint. Please realize that he seems amazing.....but I think he will love Clint more."

Hearing this was a shock to Clint. They could be right, but given Clint's luck most likely Ethan will leave at the news. Clint can only hope for the best at this point. Looking out at the scene before her were two kids playing on a farm with their loving parents and younger brother in their mom's arms. Clint wanted this...a family. She had Barney and his, even the Avengers but it wasn't the same. Nat had Bruce. Thor had Jane. Tony had Pepper. Steve had someone new. They weren't alone like Clint. Ethan is amazing but he loves 'Will'. In reality he knows Clint, she was herself around him not her cover.

"Maybe you two are right. When the mission is over I'll tell Ethan the truth. I just hope he understands. I really do love him"

"Little Sister you are growing into a fine adult. Even if you are 48"

They all laughed at that and went about the rest of the day having fun. Her niece and nephew couldn't stop hugging her. This made Clint proud to have them in her life. They trusted her and she trusted them. Clint kept replaying the conversation from earlier. Laura and Barney hoped Clint will make the right choice. Not knowing that Clint was in doubt over the opinion of her brother and sister-in-law. She just hoped in the end she still had Ethan.


	4. Unexpected Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission from Clint's past decides to return and bring back some memories that changes Clint's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I moved to a different state for college so its been a journey. An 18 hour drive that took two days. Florida you will be missed, Missouri you are amazing. Will post hopefully more often when schedule is figured out. Also instagram for this account to get updates is @marvel_hawkeye_clint please message me on it. I want to hear our opinions. Also message at the bottom notes!

After the day with her family Clint flew her Quin-jet to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D airfield in Virginia. Clint is the only agent with access to this field. The reason being no S.H.I.E.L.D agent can know she is undercover except a select few. Hey someone needs to run the field and make sure she is cleared to land and that there are other agents as backup. Plus IMF and S.H.I.E.L.D have the same issue Hydra agents selling secrets and honorable agents in favor of profit. Clint being in an undercover assignment is a big profit if caught. Hydra wants to take down the avengers, mainly Clint due to the fact out of all the avengers she has the highest security clearance. It's third to Fury and Coulson. Agent Hill right behind her. Natasha is 5th due to the red room thing......Natasha's idea.

"Tower this is Quin-jet Hawk28 coming in to runway 6. Am I cleared to land?"

"Tower to Hawk28, Roger you are cleared to land. Runway 6 is clear of any traffic."

With that Clint started her decent. After locating the proper runway she landed. Once the team helped her roll the Quin-jet in to the hangar Clint drove off. 

After a couple minutes Clint had a sense of being followed. Realize the airfield is in the middle of nowhere Virginia. As in no people for 35 miles. So red flags and alarms are going nuts in Clint's head. Clint had no idea if they had listening devices, so calling for backup was a risk. Realize bad guys are more planned out any smarter then movie ones. Clint would know, circus of crime may have been evidence of that.

Ok back to the point, black sedan with tinted windows came into view in the side mirrors of Clint's truck. So being followed confirmed, plus two men and a handle device equal listening device and on her own. Great! Clint's luck never fails on handing her danger. She is close to a rest stop, she can use that to her advantage. Hopefully.

20 minutes later Clint pulls into the gas station part of the rest stop. Parking and watching the car pull in behind her adds an element of extreme danger. Clint bolts into to the gas station with one of the guys following her. He isn't Hydra but worse this guy was part of a mission from her first two months at S.H.I.E.L.D. it didn't end the way it was planned.

-Flashback-

Coulson is briefing Clint, then at the time only the new agent, and her covert team on a target a powerful crime organization. One with connections to the circus of crime. They kidnapped scientist with top level clearance to build weapons. Then what happened after, cruel was all that could be said because you could never know for sure with this group. It was sick and needed to be stopped.

Thing was it was unexpected.......this was discovered only a half hour ago when a former agent turn biologist was taken. Dr. Danielle Rose was supposed to be at a meeting with Fury about some sort of dangerous bacteria. She hid the strain somewhere and was going to Fury about the danger of it. Realize that if it's so bad Dr. Rose was going to Fury first it being in the wrong hands is going to be the main focus. And the doc, remember she the only one that knows where the bacteria strain is.

Clint and the team ended up in the Chicago warehouse district looking for the doc. Four hours searching they found Dr. Rose only to end up in a fire fight. Turns out the evil doers planned of a possible rescue attempt. This is where it goes south. Clint wasn't Hawkeye the Archer.......she was the new girl on a top team. The team leader Agent Owen Smith didn't trust her. He only allowed her two fire arms. It wasn't fair to the trained marksman. So Smith made the choice to have Agent Jeff Daily go in to save the doc. The rest of the team just gave cover fire. Which was not going to be enough, the team was new. Only four of the eight members have worked together before. The original team had two retired, one killed in the line of duty, the last become a team leader of another team. The thing is Clint was put on this team four weeks ago, the rest a month and a half. Clint's skill level was beyond the other teams she was placed on causing her to have conflict. Fury put her on this team to have an equal platform to the other agents.

The thing is Clint still has more experience and skills then this team. That's why Smith hates her. The guy wants to prove he is the better of the two. All he is doing is hindering her ability to help and be more effective. She won't take is spot, are you kidding Clint can't take the stress of being in charge. It's to much for her considering her mental state. The pain and abuse, having to focus on everyone at once isn't right for Clint. Maybe in four years, but not now or anytime soon.

Agent Daily is close to getting the doc, one of the goons see this and starts open firing on Daily. Clint being Clint, no thinking process, runs forward and covers Daily and fires on the guy. This allows Daily to get the doc and try and run her back. This is where it gets worse, an arrow hit Clint is the shoulder. She felt it coming, but thought it was a bullet. I mean what goons have the skill to be an Archer. It goes straight through the shoulder. She falls to the ground, while Daily and the doc are attacked by a cord and pulled back. Smith rushes forward, but he isn't fast enough. Daily and Dr. Rose are dragged on to a helicopter and taken away. The team medic drags Clint back to the plane where Smith yells at her saying S.H.I.E.L.D. are Fury will never accept her.

Clint is use to the abuse and shuts down and tries to get away from the medic, but he already restrained her to the medical table. The medic, Conner Gage, is giving her a weak smile.

When they land Smith goes straight to Fury and says what happened. Everyone else is in the cages, a small room has cages off areas for each agent. No one is saying a word and when Fury comes in they all line up. Smith trails Fury with a smirk.

"Agent Barton, congrats on doing the proper job of this agency."

Smith's smirk falls and he starts to argue, but before he can Fury silences him.

"Agent Smith you lost an agent and Dr. Rose. You stopped the most skilled of your team from having proper gear that she is set to have. Your ego isn't worth it. Agent Barton acted and risked her life to save them both."

Smith looks mad but doesn't say a word just glares at Clint. If looks could kill Clint wouldn't have lasted even a second in life.

"Smith you are still incharge of this team, Agent Barton is now a solo agent. Covert and a lead agent. If you are to work with her again she takes lead. Plus her skills are to advance for any team it seems. Also a agent that can blend in and have a skill no other has is useful."

Fury walks out but not before signaling Clint to follow.

"Barton you must report to Coulson or me after every mission we assign you. Most importantly not make waves.....who am I kidding your a ghost and a trained Archer. You are going to be on of the best I feel."

"Thank you sir, that's kind of you to say."

"Don't get use to it Barton."

"Of course sir"

"Agent Barton with this responsibility I have to ask what do you wish you code name to be?"

Clint didn't even need a second she knew what to choose.

"Hawkeye, sir"

"Ok Hawkeye and call my Fury."

"Yes sir...I mean Fury"

"Good, plus I feel as if you may be perfect for a more equal and important team in the future."

That's how it all happened. The day that changed Clint's life. Well her life and career in S.H.I.E.L.D. at least.

-Present Day-

Once in the gas station Clint notices an employee in a far corner aile stacking the shelf. Clint moved fast before the guy could notice her. The employee noticed her and was about to speak but covered his mouth.

"I need you to help me! My ex-husband is following me! He was abusive! I'm scared for my life! His friend is outside waiting for me to come out!"

Hey, Clint knew the lie would work so she used it. I mean the guy is following her and possibly is armed.

The employee shock his head yes and signaled to follow him. He took her to the manager's office and told her the situation. Well the lie one. She asked which man in the security cameras was him. Clint pointed him out. The manager had a plan to stall him and the employee go to the other guy in the car and ask if the pump broke again while Clint went around the back and went to her car.

With this hare brained plan there was a 20% chance it would work. That’s still better than most of Clint’s chances.

To her surprise it worked and Clint was even able to tag the car with a GPS tracker. That is for a later time. Clint’s focus now heading home back to Ethan. That couldn’t be more perfect to Clint. Even if she did know it was going to come crashing at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating a short story for this series. Message on instagram ideas and you will be credited.


	5. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Damm I'm on a roll! Still follow marvel_hawkeye_clint on Instagram to keep up to date on new uploads. Hope you all enjoy this chapter its a little sad, but reflects how Clint is feeling about the situation.

How do you fall in love? That is a easy question, you fall in love when you and other person just seem to fit together as if puzzle pieces. You have trust, love, confidence and friendship. The thing is how do you fall in love as a spy? More specific as spy undercover and not supposed to fall in love with a possible double agent. Ethan Hunt is not a double agent though, but still a agent. In a agency Clint doesn't work for and is only there to find a double agent for one of the most dangerous organizations known to man. All this and being undercover as basically the opposite of the actual person she truly is. Ethan does see the real Clint slip through. The sarcastic, determine, engineer, Italian food loving, action movie lover, Star Trek nerd, power rangers nerd, some mistakes made and broken childhood Clint. There is still William Brandt on the other hand. The health eater that only cheats with Italian food, strict, calm at all times, all forms of tech smart, great family and parents, not the real person Clint is. The list goes on, but the real Clint slips through with Ethan. Not by much but still a large risk.

When Clint returned home Ethan was waiting on the couch. Once realizing Clint was there he smiled. Oh how that smile affects her. He got up and kissed her. Oh, how she loves it. Its safe and home. Clint never had safe and home. God how life has been cruel to her, but she survived to her surprise.

Ethan looked at her and could tell something is on her mind.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just tired and missed you that’s all”

“ You sure Will? Because you look lost in thought”

“Ok, you got me. I’m wondering about how lucky I got to end up with you!”

“Aww how sweet.”

They moved to the couch turned on a random movie and cuddled. This was nice. Clint needed this, but she also needed something else. A some what answer.

“You know I watched a weird movie on my flight to Iceland last year? I just thought about it randomly”

“ Really what was it about?”

Time to test a theory or risk, chance? Unknown hope? Clint just needed to do this to get some hint. She just hoped it worked.

“It was about a spy undercover in a spy agency, she ended up falling for another spy while looking for a double agent. The only thing is of course he didn’t know who she really was. Then after 12 years four of them married he found out. But he choose to still love her. It was weird and a student film playing on the plane. I just thought because its the only spy movie I’ve seen and we are spies.”

That was not the best lie she told. She knows it. The woman is a pro spy so she knows. This was the best she could do. Wow she really gets screwed around Ethan. To be fair that is love.

“Thats a weird plot, but interesting”

Wow, he is actually believing it! Was it the fact she said Iceland? They both know that place is interesting. Ok, lets roll with it best way to get an answer at the moment.

“How would you feel if something like that happened to you?”

“I don’t know. If the person had a reason I would understand, but after so long I don’t think I would have the same feelings. You never know you probably weren’t dating the same person, just the cover. Why?”

“Curious, plus we are spies and this is the only spy movie I’ve seen. I said that earlier”

“Well this spy is not an undercover so you don’t have to worry”

“Good to know”

They went back to cuddling. Clint felt a little more worried. In the end she had Ethan at this moment. In the near future she had no idea. She only hoped he understood. Clint really does love Ethan, but a future with his was a broken dream. Clint wasn’t allowed to fall in love. William Brandt has Ethan not her. Clint Barton was to be alone and unloved. Clint knew it was coming the forced end and truth of a dream. They never last, for Clint the most.

No family over her own. No house or kids with a dog. No Ethan in the end and she knew it. For the moment she could dream. Thats all she could do.

Ethan is her dream, but Clint wasn’t his.William Brandt had his dreams and heart. Clint was only pretending to be his dream. And damm was it going to hurt when he woke up and her dreams lost like the rest.


	6. Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Clint became Hawkeye. Warning you may cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow marvel_hawkeye_clint on instagram for updates.

Most hero stories have the hero coming in out of know where and saving the day. The have super powers or some special skill or armor that helps to save the day. They have a past of love and joy or a traumatic event change their life. They always find the positive in the darkness and focus on protecting the people. They don’t get beaten by their dad and ignored by their mom. Their younger sibling isn’t treated better than the older two. Seen as the angel while the older are faced with fear and scars. They don’t face the murder of a friend by their parent, thought of just ending their pain with a bullet, near death by the hands of the ones meant to care for them, running from what is supposed to be a new hope when its actually a lesser hell, making the wrong choices as revenge on the world that turned their back on them on a daily bases. The thing is a hero did come from that. Clinton Francis Barton came from that. Hawkeye was born from pain, fear, mistakes and more. The archer is more than what people see, but she never gets the credit. She is ok with that, she enjoys the shadows. No one needs to know her past unless they want to. The thing is no one looks. Nat and the rest are the bigger picture. Nat has the looks, but Clint has more skill. The women human weapon isn’t Nat like most think, it’s really Clint. Anything is a weapon, she isn’t just an archer. She is trained in all forms. Nat actually is afraid to fight Clint. Loki just took her ability to be better. Nat says she was lucky of that, if not there was no chance.

Back to the point, the beginning. The thing is its not pretty so grab some tissues because this is going to be an emotional roller coaster. This is the story of Hawkeye.

Waverly, Iowa is a pretty small town where everyone knows everyone. On September 13, 1971 Clinton Francis Barton was born. Clint was named due to a mistake as her parents said. Not by not considering the fact of a girl, no it was because she was a girl not the son they wanted. Much to her distain her parents wanted a son more masculine than their first born Barney. Barney was willing to be kind and not into sports like his parents hoped. No Barney could always be found with his nose in a book. Their second kid was hoped to be a son better than the first, but they got a girl and the name Clinton Francis Barton was put on the birth certificate two months in advance with the belief they had a son. The thing is they never properly checked they just assumed.

So her alcohol loving parents ignored, beat (her dad mostly, if not all the time), neglected them both. Even more when the third Barton child was born. This time they wanted a girl because the perfect daughter was now a thing. Clint was one of the boys. She played baseball, volleyball with the boys team but also cheerleading. She hated it thought, for pete sakes the girl is an Eagle Scout.

Charlotte was the apple of her parents eyes. The perfect child that they waited for and finally got. Which lead to more pain and fear on Barney and Clint’s part. Always compared to the younger of them three. Charlotte is FIVE years younger than Clint and TEN years younger than Barney. It was difficult for them to swallow that their parents never love them or ever will.

So that’s how they lived bruised inside and out. Every kid in their classes asked about the scars the wore. They answered life of living on a farm you always end up hurt. The other parents and even teachers ask their parents about the scars and bruises. Mr and Mrs Barton answered that farm life is dangerous for kids and the older two are never as safe as they should be. After behind closed doors more scars and bruises were added to the growing collection.

When Clint was twelve she ran away when her parents were out with Charlotte treating her to an ice cream and fun day they went on every Saturday. Charlotte got all the love. Clint was of course was going back later because she wasn’t’t going to risk Barney being hurt more for Clint running. Barney at the moment was at his friends. He sneaked out the window and will return and hour before their parents get home around 8. Clint had no sports or scouts at the moment. Not that her parents would notice. She goes by herself. The only time their parents were home was around dark. The day was meant for work and Charlotte. So Clint ran away to explore and finding hiding places for her and Barney for her parents worst days. They found the last one a month ago.

Clint was in the wood behind her house near the small lake that separated the Barton property and the neighbors. When she saw a bullseye and an arrow in it. She walked closer and saw a old man with a bow walking to the bullseye to retrieve his arrow.

“Young Lady I can see you. You can come close I won’t hurt you, I promise”

How did he see her? She was great at hiding after the hell she has been through! Clint didn’t walk forward out of fear of what could happen.

“If you’re scared just tell me and I will leave. I don’t want you to be afraid of being harmed. That isn’t my purpose”

Clint didn’t know why but she felt safe so she walked to the man. He looked at her and offered his hand for her to shake. She took it after a while of staring at it.

“How did you know I was there?”

“I’m a trained warrior in the art of being a full weapon, but the archer is where I belong most. The archer is clever, quiet, a shadow, a master of a skill few can do. An archer can sense all that is around them in a matter of seconds at all times.”

“So why are you here in middle of nowhere Iowa?”

“I was once an agent of an organization meant to protect, but I lost a friend, my best friend, so I returned to his old home. I have no home everyone I love is gone. Why are you here?”

“I was born in Waverly…and finding a hiding place from my parents…..they hurt me and my older brother because we aren’t perfect like they wanted. My younger sister is the perfect one.”

“That doesn’t seem fair, you seem perfect to me….a young warrior who has a broken past and home similar to my own. Are you a warrior or an archer or even both?”

“I’m neither, I’m a eleven year old girl”

“No you are more young lady”

“My name is Clinton Francis Barton, my parents wanted a second son not me.”

“I’m Hawkeye. That is what I was called by my best friend. I use it to remember him. And I believe you are both no matter what you say. A full weapon like me but mainly an archer. You have all the makings of being the greatest archer and warrior. Most likely greater than me.”

“Ok now I know you’re crazy. Me a warrior never. I’m not your prodigy or something. I’m a girl looking for a place to hide from her terrible parents.”

“I think you’re every wrong about that Clinton. I hope you realize you possibilities soon, I will be here when you’re ready to learn.”

“Ok crazy, and its Clint never Clinton.”

With that Clint walked away not planning on returning. The thing is a week later she did return to her own surprise. She just couldn’t stop thinking about it. She even had a dream where she saw herself with a bow and arrow but older next to a red haired women and a team around her, one of them was green of all things, it made her feel as if there was no other choice but to do it.

She found Hawkeye in the same place she found him the first time. Only this time he had an extra bow and arrow set. She had a feeling he was waiting for her to return.

“I see you returned Clint, are you ready to begin?”

“I mean I’m already here so I guess”

“Never guess sense every moment and second you are ready. Don’t have any doubts in your judgement or you will end up in a unwanted situation.”

With that they trained. Clint went everyday at anytime she was free even if she had sports. Sports were sports, this is where Clint belonged. After every sports event she ran to train. Only Barney knew where she was. He was fine with at as long as she was safe. He said that he never saw here more at peace. He even came to watch every once in a while. Hawkeye even trained him in swordsman ship after his third visit.

Clint learned it all. Archery, swordsman ship, hand to hand combat, etc. She felt at peace. She even learned how to add tricks like back flips and every form she could think of. It was her thing, testing every limit she could in any way, shape or form.

This went on till she was Thirteen. That’s when her hell fully went to hell. Her parents forgot a present for Charlotte at home. They went back and didn’t find Barney or Clint. They were upset. Her dad grabbed his shot gun and went out to look for them. He found Barney with his friends and their parents. He treated to shot him and revealed everything he has done to both him and Clint. Even how Charlotte is the favorite. The parents called the cops not before her dad ran in search of her. Her mom found her first.

Clint was training when both her and Hawkeye heard her and then her dad came storming through. They didn’t have time to react before her dad shot Hawkeye. Watching her teacher, friend, father figure fall to the ground was the worst moment of her life. She in return shot her dad with an arrow in the leg giving her a chance to run. She found Barney at home. They both started shoving their stuff in bags to run for good. The door burst open and their parents dragged them out. The cops were there. Out of fear her parents ran. Her mom to the woods, her dad to his truck. Clint and Barney ran to the cops. In the process Clint was hit by her Dad’s truck but landed on the hood. She jumped into a cops arms after her dad was shot dead by a cop.

Hours later with only bruises after being Whitby a truck they found out her mom was found dead in the woods. A shot gun was used. No one found Charlotte though. It was strange she just vanished without a trace. It scared her.

Months later she was in a foster home. Her and Barney separated my states. Her brother 18 and in college. He moved to Boston and had no idea where she was. The foster care system never told him because he was 17 when she was placed there. If only they waited two weeks then he would have had full custody of her, but they didn’t wait. No they ripped her away from her only family.

This foster care home was horrible, they didn’t care about the kids. They only wanted the money the state gives them each week. So with no other choice Clint ran away set on going to Boston.

Before that though she stopped at Hawkeye”s home. With no family it all belong to her. He left it to her in his will with a note that he saw greatness for her. She saw a broken girl with no hope. The thing is she had a feeling she would return to the property. It is where her dad is buried. Even though never blood Hawkeye is her dad. She just wished she knew his real name.

So her journey began. The thing is Clint didn’t know what was about to happen will not be the path she wanted or the person she was supposed to be. She need to fall before she could fly is what she uses nowadays to cover up this chapter of her life, but the thing is she was just angry for everything.

On her way to Boston she meet a man that promised revenge on the rich and those who ignore the pain of the world. He had a team called the Circus to Crime and having accidentally watch her practice her archery skills he said they needed her. So she became Trickshot. God help her. Ringmaster had her hooked in to a dangerous game. Time in the circus was not her best move, but she learned from it.

Stealing and being bad was her joy and form of getting revenge on the world that wronged her. Cops, FBI, CIA, Interpol and some long named organization hated her and the circus. The thing is she didn’t cared. No one knew it was her really, not even Barney. She hasn’t talked to her brother since the day they were ripped apart and at 17 she though it was no big issue. God she was dumb at the first half of 17. Key words first half.

The Circus was planning on robbing Stark Industries or a warehouse of Stark’s with a prototype weapon that will lead to big bucks. Thing is it was the blueprints the tech hasn’t been built yet, it will take years to complete. Yet have them now then rule the world crazy will pay money know, which was ok as long as they got paid. Looking back Clint now laughs because the weapon was the weapon that changed Tony’s life. The one he was forced to build in a crave but never did. No he created a suit of armor that lead to Iron Man. Funny how life works.

Two days before the job Clint had a dream or more like a wake up call. Clint saw Hawkeye with the look of disappointment and shame.

“My young student you are not an archer, you are a thief. I saw greatness for you but now I see a disappointment. I hope this is where you turn everything around, but I have no hope anymore. You are no longer worth saving if all you crave is money and revenge. Clinton you are not worth your talents. You don’t care about being a hero anymore. You are a torn in the world and for the real heroes.”

At that she woke up in tears, alone and in fear. Doubts kicked in about her choices. Clint realized she no longer was Clint but Trickshot and that needed to change. Clint Barton was better then Trickshot because she saw the cruel side of life and that made her kinder and more determine. She missed that person because after years of being Trickshot she almost forgot her own name and where she came from. She came from the broken side of things and that was ok, Clint just hoped she can forgive herself in the end or even if there was a second chance for her.

She mace a plan and prayed that in the end everyone was safe. At the warehouse Clint set off the alarm by hitting it perfectly with an arrow. The long named agency was there in minutes and had them all captured and handcuffed. The circus just thought that a hidden a alarm was set off. That was till some agent pointed out an arrow near the alarm button. The circus knew it was her, Clint was supposed to use her arrows to set the alarms which she never did. The tried to attack her but an agent pulled her away. He placed her in a van and drove her some where then placed her in a interrogation room. Clint waited for hours before he returned with some black dude with an eye patch.

“My name is Nick Fury. You already know Agent Phil Coulson.”

Clint said nothing, she just moved to the chair and shrugged at them. They all laugh about it now because come on these two are her family. Clint will never shrug at them now unless she wants to get smacked.

“Why did you turn your team in?”

Still nothing From Clint. Like she cared at the moment. She should be in jail after everything she has done and everyone she hurt. Clint was surprised she was even here in the first place.

“Clinton Francis Barton is your name and you have a dark past. You’re broken and hurt. This was your revenge at the world that wronged you. Am I right?”

Ok, that sparked her interest. How did they figure that out?

“Clint, can I call you that?”

She nodded. What else could she do? Hey give her a break they know who she is somehow. Give her time to process.

“You have skill Clint. Thats why you’re here. Also because we see good in you. I mean you gave up your own team to do the right thing. So how do you feel about a second chance because by the looks of it you really deserve one.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Now she talks. Well the catch is you report to me and Coulson. Go through training, don’t piss anyone off. Stay focused and work with us all. Be an agent that inspires this agency and finish high school and college at the same time because we care. The question is do you?”

“Why do you care about a nobody?”

“I can about Clint Barton not a nobody”

“I want an answer”

“Because I see potential for greatness in you. You have skills that will help so many if you make the right choice. Now what’s your answer?”

Clint didn’t even have to process she knew her choice.

“When do I start?”

“How does now sound?”

“Perfect”

Thats how its started. You know the rest.


	7. Time of Action - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old case resurfaces and leaves Clint at risk of being exposed. Ethan and his team have to work with Hawkeye. Coulson finds out what Clint has been up to, let's just say these next few chapters will test Clint's survival skills and patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a multi-part chapter and the other two or three are coming up soon. Sorry, it took forever but being a freshman in college took up a lot of time. With my major (journalism) being the main major of the school (I go to the University of Missouri) and I'm from Florida, there was a move and drastic change in my life. So with a better schedule, next semester I will have more time to work on this series. Possibly a few others as well to keep me busy.

Clint didn’t know if this was real. She was called into S.H.I.E.L.D. for something important. Turns out Dr. Rose and Agent Daily were alive. When Clint tagged the car that was following her a few weeks ago it also had a camera. It was used to transport the two. Thing is though there was also a kidnapped IMF agent. IMF was informed and now wants Ethan’s team and Hawkeye to work together on this. This great idea came to mind when they found out Clint was one of the agents on the first rescue mission and that she is an avenger. The thing is as we of course know is that Clint is pretending to be William Brandt. The director that knows this can tell the rest that this is bad because that means blowing her cover and also anyone of the other directors could be the double agent.

Coulson has been staring at her for an hour while she was throwing chairs across the room. Clint did this a lot when the pressure was really driving her insane. Or when something is about to go down that can risk it all. Like an undercover operation that can be exposed by this mission. It happened rarely though. It still happened though and this time it was violent, she broke eight chairs out of ten. Clint really is losing it this time. All because her heart doesn’t want to lose Ethan. What did she get herself into?

“Feeling any better?”

The wise words of Phil, at the worst timing. Thing is even though she wants to throw a chair at him for being so calm she won’t Phil is like a brother to her. He reminded her of her own. His calmness is only adding to her stress.

“No, I need more chairs and then after I break them all I’ll give you an answer Phil.”

“Well those are the only chairs available to be destroyed at the moment and I don’t plan on giving you more anytime soon. So a better idea, we make a plan on how to hide your identity and why we need to do that. In the process, you explain why Fury is letting you break chairs after he banned it a few months ago. Even what I’m in the dark about, because the moment IMF was mentioned you became defensive. Then when Ethan Hunt was mentioned, of all things, you went into pure rage and Fury allowed the chair breaking.”

“It's a long story you’re not going to be happy with Phil. I mean you may want to kill me after I tell you.”

“I wanted to kill you when you took Lola without me knowing but I didn’t you are still here. Clint try me, I’ve heard it all”

Clint told Phil everything, now she is the one waiting an hour while he throws chairs. Yeah, Clint got this habit from Phil. The thing is he hasn’t done it since Russia 2004. Nat and Clint never explain Budapest to him. They didn’t want to end up in a four-day lecture after four days of chair-throwing. So yeah, anytime a mission goes sideways Phil Coulson is usually that last to know and the one that deals with the aftermath from Clint and Nat’s missions.

“Phil, I’m sorry it happened. You can yell and curse all you want at me later. Right now we need to fix this mess of the mission.”

“I’m not mad!”

“Really? Then explain the chairs.”

“I’m upset I’m the last to know, like always, and that the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with doesn’t know the real you. The thing is I believe he would love Clint Barton more than William Brandt. Clint Barton is a lot more than what she is given credit for. Ethan is lucky to at least have some form of Clint Barton, just wish its the real version he got to see.”

“I think you got it all wrong. Ethan would love Will more no matter what. Clint Barton is too broken. Did you not hear how he was married to a nurse?”

“A nurse he lied to? Yeah, I heard, but that means you can’t be given the same forgiveness he was?”

“I mean……I don’t know! I just know we now have a half-hour before the meeting with Ethan’s team and we have no way to hide who I really am!”

“Your new stealth suit!”

“The one with one long sleeve and the other short? Yeah, that could work with the half mask that only covers my mouth. I’ll look like a ninja, thanks Tony Stark for pointing that out, but it will work.”

“Wait, the scar by your eye. It's pretty noticeable and if Ethan lives with you he knows it pretty well. You need some way to cover your eyes.”

“Any ideas? Cause I got nothing at the moment.”

“A few.”

“Let us be clear here, nothing themed as a superhero or close to Cap’s helmet”

Phil Coulson has a massive love of Captain America to the point that anytime an agent has to have a stealth uniform he always suggests something similar to cap. It can be annoying at times but no one says it. They all love Phil too much, plus glad he is still alive to suggest it. Even if there was a crazy surgery and stuff done to have him around.

“Ok, I have like two.”

Knew it. Phil is someone Clint can read easily along with Nat.

“And they are? I’m not getting any younger here”

Clint and her classic sarcasm. Yeah, she really needs to learn to turn it down. It seems it's only gotten worse over the years. No one seemed to mind that though. Guess they are used to it. Now Clint needs to ask when there weren’t more pressing matters.

“Well, there are the target locking googles which will cover, but you don’t need because, well, you’re you. Then those sunglasses you have the are blacked out?”

“Those can work, plus it might make Benji a little jumpy. That man hates anything suspicious. He is a great agent but he over analyzes sometimes when it comes to another agency.”

“Seems fair, at least we have a plan.”

“That is true”

“Also Phil you weren’t the last to know this time……its Nat”

“Oh, she is not going to be pleased. Send me a video of her yelling at you as my birthday and Christmas present. It's going to be the best thing I’ve ever received. Nat never gets mad at you.”

Yeah, Clint should have seen that coming but still Phil is like her brother so she isn’t going to mess with him. She just shrugs. Pretty sure Nat will yell with some venom and more of a happy sister and best friend that is happy that Clint is happy.

“You ready for the meeting Hawkeye?”

“Of course I am.”

With that, Clint walked to the bridge of the tri-carrier. Hoping the rouse worked, because she didn’t want to lose Ethan, just yet. What? Clint knew the truth had to come out at some point she just hoped not anytime soon. Maybe when she’s dead? One can hope. The thing is Clint was still playing the game of being two people. Seriously, what did she get herself into?


End file.
